Crossing
by donnaspecter
Summary: -He took another step forward, his steps were soft and silent, there was literally no sound in the room. She saw it in slow motion, the text from that stupid magazine still flashing in front of her eyes. -Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One shot. Angst&Romance. Enjoy. -A x


**Hello! Here with another one shotl! This week we have a #darveyweek going on on twitter (make sure to also use #darvey and #suits if u tweet) and I would love it if you all joined in our excitement!**

 **As my way of doing something special I will be posting A FIC A DAY for the whole week. If I miss out a day I am very sorry in advance but I will try my best not to!**

 **Enjoy xx**

* * *

"Oh come on Donna, we will do it separately and then we can compare our results." said Rachel. The way she talked about a quiz in a magazine when she was drunk made Donna laugh out loud. It was one of those Fridays where they just stayed in, drank some wine and talked about everything. They were comfortably sitting on the couch, their legs tangled under the blanket, tv buzzing in the background.

"What is it even about?" said Donna, trying to act annoyed. "What you look for in a partner." blurred out Rachel, the amount of wine she had drank preventing her from realizing they were having this pity party because Donna broke up with Mitchel and this wasn't a good idea.

"Okay fine. Lets just get it over with."

Rachel took a pen and started reading questions to which Donna chose her answers. It was funny because the whole time an image of a certain person was showing in her head, the image she was trying to get rid off and the one that cost her relationship with Mitchell to end. She was trying hard to choose answers in a way where it wouldn't lead straight to him, but it was hard- ignoring the truth. It seemed like she was doing that her whole life already.

"That's it. Let me just count the numbers and I will read you your results." Rachel half screamed in excitement, realizing Donna was completely zoned out. "Whats up Donna?"

"You know, I keep trying and by trying I really mean working my ass off to get over him. And I go on dates and then I turn them down and I go home but I keep coming back and just somehow I can´t find my way out." She answered, honestly. Maybe it was the wine and the thought that she could hide under the fact that Rachel wont remember this in the morning but it didnt make it any less true. Rachel still didn't have to ask who Donna was talking about and she didn't even read the results, not wanting to add salt to her wounds. She threw the magazine on the coffee table, her head falling back on the couch.

At 3am Rachel left and Donna was cleaning up the mess around her living room as she saw it right there, the magazine. Every part of her mind was telling her not to read her results that Rachel circled before realizing that it wasn't a good idea to read them, she knew she should throw that magazine to the trash, but her heart- her heart wanted her to do the exact opposite. She set down, exhaled and started reading.

* * *

 _YOU GOT: Good from the outside isn't enough_

 _You are the type of a woman who takes care of her looks and that is what attracts you to a person first. But after that you dig deeper and you need to find something there. You are not the one for a long term relationship if you aren't 100% sure of a person._

 _One day you will find someone who will complete you- but once you find that person hold on to them no matter how scared the thought makes you. With your high standards that person might seem cold and superficial to the outside world, maybe even arrogant or selfish but with your mind set you will find the good inside of them as well and the good from the outside of every other person you will meet from that day on won´t matter because you fell in love._

* * *

Donna closed her eyes. It was like this world saw her with a neon sign on her shirt: IN LOVE WITH HARVEY SPECTER. _The stupid quiz_ she thought. As she was about to pour herself another glass of wine, her hands already tired and her vision blurred, she saw Rachel´s handwriting at the bottom of the page.

 _Listen to your heart (and this stupid quiz) and call him. –Rach_

* * *

He heard a knock on the door, he eyed the clock from his living room and saw it was nearly 4am. A panic feeling rose inside his stomach so he threw the papers from his lap and walked over to the door. His eyes soo sleepy he needed a second to realize it was her.  
She was drunk, he saw it in her eyes.

"Donna?" he asked, confused. She walked passed him, closing the doors and the loud noise echoed in the spacious room. "Its not fair!" she screamed, his ears still recovering from the first wave of sound. "What is not fair?" he asked, walking up to her. "This, you! I was supposed to be okay and move on and you fucked me up with your good guy shit." Donna cried out, she had no idea what she was doing, the words were no longer controlled by her brain.

"Donna!" he said a little louder "what happened?"

"You happened Harvey" she screamed back. He realized what she was talking about, a moment of clarity hitting him as he saw her standing there, broken and honest- her face still as perfect in the dim light of a sun rise as it was the first time his sight landed on her.

He took a step forward and she shook her head, taking a step back. They continued- it was so them, him coming closer to the line with each step, her drawing a new one with each one she took back.

"Stop" he whispered then, his eyes swollen, she had already reached the kitchen counter, her back hitting the cold metal. "Why?" she asked, her face cold, emotionless but inside she was like a volcano of 12 years of feeling surfacing all at once.

"Stop drawing the line" he whispered again.

"Stop giving me reasons to do it" she answered, her eyes burning his skin.

He took another step forward, his steps were soft and silent, there was literally no sound in the room. She saw it in slow motion, the text from that stupid magazine still flashing in front of her eyes. "What are you doing?" she whispered then, her hands shaky against the counter.

* * *

 _but once you find that person hold on to them no matter how scared the thought makes you._

* * *

He reached her then, his face literally an inch away from hers as his hands slowly traveled from the sides until they met hers, contrast from the cold material of the counter her back hit to his warm hands making her lean closer.

"What are you doing Harvey?" she asked again, now a little louder.

"I am crossing the line." He whispered back, his lips finally finding the finishing line after 12 years. Her lips finally finding the perfect match after all this time.

And it all started because she crossed off some stupid answers that lead to him crossing a line, a line that held 12 years of history. But it was so heavy it was bound to break.

So it did.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please review if you want, I love reading your comments! I hope u r excited for new one shots every day!**

 **-A xx**


End file.
